Didn't See THAT Coming
by Yaoifan1300
Summary: What if Danny was among the 'young heroes' the Titans gathered for their fight with the Brotherhood of Evil? And what if something really bad happened to Amity Park while he was gone? Something bad enough to cause everybody back home to do something drastic. What will happen to our young halfa then? There might be some Danny/Raven later. Will contain much angst.
1. Ch 1 Typical day

**Didn't See THAT Coming**

**Warnings: I have no beta. That should be warned against, right? None otherwise.**

**Pairings: RobStar on the side, probably Raven/Danny as a main...**

**Timeline: Before D-Stabilized, it's during Calling all Titans**

**A NOTE OF INTEREST To those who recognize this name and have seen the last post I posted here, it's me, the friend. She's still in a coma, but reading how supportive and caring you guys are to her, and me, has given me enough courage to actually post this story. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Heh heh heh... I totally own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. *Is smacked by Kailey***

**Kailey: I'm sorry.*bows* She's a well known habitual liar. She doesn't own either of these awesome franchises.**

* * *

_~ On-board the T-Ship, somewhere over the ocean:_

"Finally. After months of fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, we're heading back to the Tower." He pauses to cross his arms behind his head. "First I'll play 'Mega Monkeys 4.2.' Then I'll eat a tofu burger." He pauses, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Or maybe I'll eat a tofu burger, THEN play 'Mega Monkeys 4.2'. Or I could eat a tofu burger while playing 'Mega Monkeys 4.2'."

He's interrupted by robin's voice over the radio. "Sorry Beast Boy, but that tofu burger will have to wait. We've got one last mission before we can go home." Robin pushes a button, causing a compartment to open and reveal a Titans communicator. One pops out in front of each Titan. "The Brotherhood of Evil is targeting young heroes. There are still others that need to be warned."

"Haven't we already given these things to everyone we know?" Beast Boy interjects. "Titans East have them." He starts to count them off with his fingers. "Kole, Gnarrk, Kid Flash, Tramm the fish boy, the Russian dude-"

"Not everyone." Robins stern voice interrupts him again. "Your coordinates have been programmed into your pods. We'll meet back here once their delivered, and fly home together."

"Can't we just send them a letter instead?" BB says while spinning the communicator on his finger. Robin ignores him and continues on.

"If we split up we can get this done faster."

Finally Cyborg joins the conversation. "And the faster we finish, the faster we can go home."

"Maybe it's better if we stick together." The changeling interjects. Assuming a serious expression he continues, "I've been fighting those guys most of my life and I'm telling you... You can never underestimate the Brotherhood of Evil's evilness."

"This is the best way."

"Robin is correct. I wish to make with the haste so I can see Silkie." Starfire chirps with her hands clasped together.

"Let's just get this over with." comes Raven's even tone through the radio.

"Once all the Titans and honorary Titans around the globe are connected, we'll be ready. Anything goes wrong, I'm just a call away." He finishes grinning. Beast boy just slouches and grumbles at being given work."Titans, separate!" Robin pushes the button to launch his pod away from the T-Ship. The others following soon after.

Unknown to all those not involved, Robin then sent a private transmission to one of the other Titans. "I've given you an extra set of coordinates. I want you to check them out and report to me if the 'young hero' there seems so be anything other than a hero."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I've heard some bad things about this guy. The news reported him stealing among other bad things. But that may be just be a rumor. This guy is an easy target for the media to hate."

The unknown Titan nods and sets off for their new coordinates.

_~ The skies of Amity Park, Illinois_

It was your typical day in Amity Park for our young ghostly hero, Danny Phantom. He woke up, got attacked by a pack of ghostly mutant pancakes (Hey, I said typical not normal!) , destroyed the pancake armada leaving the kitchen covered in batter, explained (read: Lied ) about 'Why exactly the kitchen was covered in batter and ectoplasm' and 'no, it wasn't a ghost come to kill them and then take over the world' to their mother and father, a task accomplished with much help from his sister Jazz, and after finally escaping the Fenton household 4 minutes later then he wanted to, he just had to run into Skulker, who he is currently fighting.

"I will have your pelt mounted on my wall, whelp!" the robotic ghost yelled as he brought his cannon out of his arm and fired.

"Not on your afterlife robo-freak!" countered a young teenager with snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. The teen flew to the left to avoid the missile. However that left it heading straight for a couple of civilians. Danny shot towards the group at max speed and just barely managed to intercept the missile before it hit them, creating an explosion. As the smoke cleared, it was obvious that Phantom used himself as a shield due his scorched skin and charred uniform. He came out of his defensive stance and held out his right hand, palm facing Skulker and shot off a ray of ghostly green energy at the other ghost, who dogged and turned to look at the blast as it sailed past him.

"Ha! A weak attack like that is nothing to Skulker!" he proudly stated as he turned back to his 'prey'. " I am The Ghost Zone's greati-"

He was interrupted by a now black gloved fist to the face, which sent him spiraling away, and a sarcastic, "Lamest hunter." Danny smirks and puts a hand on his hip, continuing with a slightly more angered tone. " I know. You've said it every time you attack me. Now can you just go home? I'm gonna be late for school." Skulker's mohawk of green flames flares in anger as he rights himself and launches himself at the teen, only to be enveloped in a glowing blue beam of light, and as he was being sucked into the thermos he yelled, "I will have your pelt, Ghost-Child!"

Capping the thermos, Danny muttered a sarcastic, "Yeah, yeah," and descended to the ground as he re-attached the thermos to his belt.

"Great. My suits toast. How on earth am I gonna get a new one?" he grumbled to himself. But before his feet touched the ground he heard a female voice call out from behind him.

"I may be able to help you with that."

He turned around, arms in front of him and hands alight with ghostly energy. But what he saw made him halt his attack. His mouth gaped open in awe of the teenage girl dressed in purple floating before him. And in a voice speechless and filled with reverence he whispered, "Suffering Spooks...Your a Teen Titan." He was so shocked he didn't even notice he sounded like his Father.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER! YE-E-E-E-A-A-H! So how'd I do? And who do you think the purple wearing Titan is? Is it Raven, or Starfire? There's only one logical choice though..**


	2. Ch 2 What's with all the hullabaloo?

**Didn't See THAT Coming**

**Warnings: I have no beta. That should be warned against, right? None otherwise. At least... not his chapter. *evil smirk and hand rubbing***

**Pairings: RobStar on the side, probably Raven/Danny as a main...**

**Timeline: Before D-Stabilized, it's during Calling all Titans**

**SO MUCH LOVES! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GENTS AND GIRLS! I read your reviews on the subway, and did this weird little laughing happy dance that got me a few weird looks... I STILL LOVE YOU ALL! And I thank:**

**Rose Girl 12 - MY FIRST FAVORITE! I had no idea it would feel this nice...**

**Bbauthor2 - MY FIRST FOLLOWER! I'M SOOOO HAPPY THAT YOU WANT INSTANT NOTIFICATION OF THIS STORY'S PROGRESS!**

**AND THEN I CHECKED MY EMAIL AND FORGOT HOW TO BREATH! 21 NEW FOLLOWERS/FAVORITES/REVIEWS! HOLY-*makes unintelligble chewbaka noises*! I'M PRETTY SURE I JUST SOULD MY SOUL TO ALL YOU PEOPLE AND YOU'LL COME AFTER ME IF I STOP WRITING! But on the other hand... WHY DO ALL YOU PEOPLE WANNA READ MY STORY, ANYWAY!?**

**Favorites - toothless20, bystanderwitnessing, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, zoeshade, Aliasin**

**Followers - xXBookNinjaXx, vampirekitty578, lcefireguy, kailood, chicaalterego, SpiritAni, Psycoticat, Magestikus, Jacob Taz, Flare1412, AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, supaherolena02, Clockwork's Apprentice, AquilineFeline, Hmez, Mullkkkkkk, The Crossover Addict, juniperfalcon17, redantc, Blak-Ice**

**REPLIES:**

**(Written oldest first)**

**jakefan - Heh heh, I absolutely love how confident you are! Thank you, I'm glad you get how I was trying to do something new with this fandom.**

**RCRC36 - You made me smile. Your need warms my heart and I thank you from the heart of my bosom.**

**Guest - Your confidence in your guess, especially after reading conflicting predictions, just made me literally roll on the floor laughing.**

**ImaSoBored - I don't know weather to faint because this awesome author commented, or to be honored because you remembered me(If that is the case). You bet it's her, huh? In that case how much do I owe you? Wait, your the one placing the bet, not me. And I'm sorry I missed you at the con. At least, I didn't see you there. :(**

**bystanderwitnessing - Yeah, her speech pattern is kinda unique... Let's see if I understood the rest of your review right. Yeah I was kinda thinking that about her powers too. I don't think I'll put Vlad as part of the Brootherhood, and Power oriented. I said in before that this takes place just before D-Stabilized, so after TUE.**

**chicaalterego - Again with the speech pattern difference! I guess it's just hard to write as if either girl could be speaking.**

**Weirdo - Thank you! Annnnnd how much you willing to bet? JK XD**

**Sonochu - Thank you verry much! And I'm sorry, but there's no way Sam will be able to be with Danny after what I have planned.**

**Guest - YOU GET ME! YOU SAID EVERYTHING I WAS HOPING TO ACCOMPLISH! You think this story has potential! Thank you!**

**AquilineFeline - THAT'S TOTALLY HOW YOU MEASURE IT! XD**

**getsuga1993 - Thank you! And that's so kind of you to care about her! MUCH LOVES FOR YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Heh heh heh... I totally own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. *Is smacked by Kailey***

**Kailey: I'm sorry.*bows* She's a well known habitual liar. She doesn't own either of these awesome franchises.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - What's with all the hullabaloo?**

_~ Somewhere around Amity Park, Illinois_

_- Earlier that day - _

I wonder who this_ Danny Phantom_ is? The file Robin gave me _does not_ tell me much about him. It reads:

**DANNY PHANTOM**

**Age: Estimated to be around 13 or 14**

**Race: Ghost(If the media is to be believed)**

**PHYSICAL ****APPEARANCE**

**Height: Estimated to be around 5'2**

**Hair Color: white**

**Phantom was not himself when he did the**

**Skin Color: slightly tanned**

**Other notes: Has a glowing white aura, can sometimes have a spectral tail instead of legs**

**KNOWN POWERS**

**increased: speed, healing, strength, endurance(?)**

**invisibility, intangibility, shields/force fields, flying, cryokenisis, unknown energy rays, unknown energy blasts/shots, sonic voice attack of unknown energy, some shape-shifting,**

**WEAPONS**

**Specialized "ghost" containing thermos**

**OTHER**

**Civilian identity may not exist (the whole "ghost" thing), rarely seen unless fighting a "ghost",**

**Accused Crimes: Mass jewelry theft (though all stolen goods were found in a circus masters train, and later returned. Phantoms Phan Club claims they have proof that Phantom was not in control of his actions during that time), Kidnapping (However the kidnapped mayor has no memory of the event even occurring and thus did not press charges), destruction of private, city, and state property (every battle has it's damages, even ours), The theft of a face (but I don't see how that's possible), theft of a battle suit (he used it to save the to save the town though, so the police dropped the case), he's wanted by the government agency Guys in White for "questioning. And lots and lots of painful experiments" because his existence is illegal under the Federal Anti-Ecto Acts, article 1, section 1, subsection A.**

And a picture of Phantom. So I don't see why he put a physical description. As I read his accused crimes, I noticed that every one of them has a refute, a reason to pardon them as crimes. It seems to me the town is just trying to blame him for all it's problems, and I think it's just plain ridiculous that the government can do that stuff to him just because he's different than them. I can understand being hated or feared because of what you are. All of us Titans can.

* * *

_~ An alleyway in Amity Park, Illinois_

When I arrive in Amity Park it's still morning there. I park my T-Ship pod in the forest because it'll be easier to find him on foot in a small town like this. As soon as I pass the 'Amity Park: A nice place to live' sign I hear explosions and see flashes of green light. I head over there and slink into a nearby alleyway to watch Phantom fight a floating robot with a mohawk and goatee made of green flames. A man passes by the alley reading a newspaper. He looks up only when debris fall on his paper from Phantom being slammed into the building above him. He looks at the robot and sighs.

"Skulker? Again." And then he sighs and goes back to reading his paper like this fight happens every day.

Looking around I see that there's not much panic or fleeing going on, and I think this fight probably _does_ happen every day.

As I'm watching the civilians, I notice a missile heading towards them (their panicking_ now_) and ready myself to intervene when Phantom speeds past me at well over 180 mph, and right before the missile reaches the group, it explodes upon impacting something. Smoke quickly fills the area.

I assume the explosion was caused by an impact with one of Phantom's shields, and as the smoke clears I can see it's tell-tale green dome. But it's covering the civilians, not Phantom. I look towards the remaining smoke and see Phantom curled inwards defensively, and covered in black. His suit's missing in places and smoking in the rest. His skin is charred a pitch black that's cracking in some places, revealing angry red skin underneath.

He unfurls and as he lowers his arms from in front of his face he reveals an angry green glare that makes _me_ want to take half a step back. He turns his head just enough to get a lightening quick look behind him at the civilians, who are now interested in the battle, and are gawking with worried looks.

But that's not what I'm focused on.

That would be the _pain. _It hits me like a semi, and I give a small gasp in shock at it's intensity. However, this pain isn't my own.

It's Phantom's.

And he either can't feel it or is choosing to ignore it, because he launches himself right back at Skulker. And I can still feel the pain of the burns. The way the wind feels like razors as it chips away his blackened skin. The horrible feeling of impact when his fist meets Skulker's metal face plate. The way the cold _burns_ at his raw exposed flesh.

And that is enough proof of his heroism for me.

He sucks Skulker into his thermos with a small wince. _So he _does _feel the pain. _Then he clips the thermos back on to his belt and floats down into the very alleyway I've hidden myself in.

"Great. My suits toast. How on earth am I gonna get a new one?" he grumbles to himself. His skin just looks mildly sunburned now, and he's inspecting his now all black suit with his back to me.

_Should I...?_

_I shall. I can't resist this opportunity._

"I may be able to help you with that." I just couldn't help scaring him like that.

He jumps a little and whips around, arms help up, ready to fire that 'unknown energy' of his. But when I stepped out of the shadows he froze in shock and the glow around his hands died out. His mouth dropped open as his posture relaxed and his eyes widened. And in a voice speechless and filled with reverence he whispers, "Suffering Spooks...Your a Teen Titan."

_Suffering spooks? That's new._

"So are you." I say, just to see his reaction.

He shakes his head as if to dispel his shock, then looks at me with blatant confusion. And I can _hear_ his doubt when he speaks again.

"You must have the wrong ghost." he shakes his head, while holding out his hands and waving them back and forth in front of his chest. "I am _not_ a Teen Titan." I can feel his unspoken meaning.

_I'm not _good enough_ to be a Teen Titan._

Regardless, I press on. I bring my hand out of my cloak and hold the communicator out for him to take.

"Would you like to be?"

He's absolutely frozen with shock now, arms still paused crossed in front of his chest. He looks down at the communicator, then back up at me. Communicator, me, communicator, me. I'm smirking a little, because I can't contain _all_ of my amusement with his reaction. He stops on the communicator and reaches a hand out to take it, eyes still wide with disbelief.

"Is this for real? You want _me_ to be a Teen Titan." His eyes look back up to mine for confirmation and I'm shocked about how intense the green color there is. But I quickly reign that thought in, and nod, stretching my hand out a little further. He takes it and brings it towards himself, almost cradling it against his chest. He's looking down at it like it's the most precious thing in the world.

He looks back at me, a little lost and confused. "But I'm- I mean-" He stutters over his words. Trying to communicate his thoughts. He slumps slightly, sighs, then looks up at me, and his eyes are glassy with a mix of emotions. _Amazement, shock, confusion, disbelief, joy. _His brows are furrowed by a large amount of he mostly just looks lost as he whispers, "_Why?_"_  
_

"Why _me?_ What makes you think _I_ could be a Titan?"

"Because your a hero. A _young hero_. And the Brotherhood of Evil are targeting young heroes. Robin sent each of us out to warn and unite the young heroes around the globe, and you're one of them. So keep that with you at all times." I keep my voice at basically monotone. "So if you ever need help, you know who to call." I let a smell smile slip at the end.

I can tell that's not what he was expecting. But he has a serious expression as he nods and clips the communicator to his belt. "Will do Raven."

* * *

**OH MY CUDDLE FISH ! THIS CHAPTER WAS DETERMINED TO NOT BE WRITTEN!To understand my tragic tale of woe, you need to know I type my story in the copy-N-Paste box ON fanfiction. Because my only writing program is WordPad, and it sucks. Anyway, first time I had it written, I had no internet when I hit submit, so when I reloaded it ALL MY STORY WAS GONE! I just felt depressed after that. When I got over it to start writing it again I was feeling good, like this version was better. Then my laptop died. I just wanted to go into my closet and cultivate mushrooms with my tears! But when I turned my laptop back on, I was shocked to find my story still loaded and written! **

**Anyway... I think that reveal was pretty nice. Though I'm curious to know what you thought about it? REVIEW and let me know, kay?**

**AND I JUST REALIZED THAT RAVEN WEARS BLUE! Eh, I'll call it bad lighting, or Danny's slightly color blind.**


	3. Ch 3 As A Titan

**Didn't See THAT Coming**

**Warnings: This chapter contains : name calling, not-family bonding, family bonding and yeti kits.**

**I SERIOUSLY CANNOT EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR YOU GUYS! Especially AlTeRnAtE-UnIvErSe-MaStEr, AquilineFeline and Ajsk4eva! THEY FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED ME! AND MY STORY! NO WORDS EXIST IN MY LANGUAGE TO EXPRESS HOW HAPPY YOU ALL HAVE MADE ME!**

**New Favorites - AquilineFeline, ManiacPyro666, skywright, SpiritAni, Ajsk4eva, ImaSoBored, Thehappyvampier, WordSmyth, tray125, juniperfalcon17, AnCi31,**

**New Followers - Envirosuit, RikaoftheDarkRealm, Stubborn13, Ajsk4eva, Funkatron, ImaSoBored, Latingeek, Thehappyvampier, WordSmyth, creative hahnaa, MandolinDoodler, rst64tlc, AwesomeAndy, Batman Lamp-Writer, Twillightfairy,**

**REPLIES:**

**(Written oldest first)**

**RCRC63 - I WIIIIILLLLL! I LUUUUUUVVEEE YOU!**

**jakefan - Cyborg? Really? That's shocking. The whole point was to make it so that you didn't know who it was.**

**AquilineFeline - Must be... YOU READ MY MIND! I'm still plotting when and how Fenton's gonna come into play. I have an idea though...**

**Sonochu - YOU SHARE MY PAIN! You really hit the nail on the head with the originality comment there. It makes me happy.**

**Weirdo - Congratulations to you! I didn't think of that. I had originally planned to just add on to his outfit, but I see why it's necessary. Most Titans don't have a superhero symbol and only Robin had lettering/initials on his, and that indicates a higher lever of importance, it helps represent him as a leader. But I think I might alter Danny's costume now. No, I will. Thank you!**

**Guest - In the 3rd episode (Final Exam) Jinx steals one of Raven's cloaks and says, " Does she have anything that's not blue?"**

**SpiritAni - Aww! Thank you so much! I checked your profile, you are awesome! And I once tripped while doggy paddling, in a swiming pool. CLUMSY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD UNITE!**

**ImaSoBored - WHOPS! Wrong person! Although we did have a conversation about penguins...**

**Kodiak Wolfe - Thank you! Congratulations on your correct guess!**

**Guest - Thank you!**

**Funkatron - THANKS! You make a good point there, with the villain thing. I'll have to take that into consideration...**

**Alexbattledust - Aww! Thanks!**

**Guest - Thanks for the advice! And the complement!**

**Kelly - Haha. Maybe.**

**juniperfalcon17 - YOU ARE A GENIUS! I TOTALLY HAVE TO DO THAT NOW! I'll have to twist the timeline a little though... And thank you!**

**Guest - Um... I'm not sure what you mean by 'brotherhood of evil plot.' He's not gonna be evil, if that's what your saying. But he's gonna fight them alongside the Titans...**

**Disclaimer: Heh heh heh... I totally own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. *Is smacked by Kailey***

**Kailey: I'm sorry.*bows* She's a well known habitual liar. She doesn't own either of these awesome franchises. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**** - As a Titan**

_~ Far Frozen, Ghost Zone_

That was 3 days ago.

For three days all I could think was :_ I'm a Teen Titan. Well, an Honorary Titan, but still a Titan! Do you know what this means!? I'm officially a superHERO now. HERO! Now my parents can't deny that Phantom is good!_

Things were looking up for me.

Now as I find myself in the Far Frozen I begin to think a little differently.

After all, I'M STRANDED HERE!

I can't call Sam for help because her parent's have placed her under house arrest, literally! She's not allowed to leave the house, even for school, and she can't use her cell or the house phone. Tucker's all the way in Colorado for some tech convention going on down there, and he ironically doesn't get any bars down there, so he's out.

And neither of them know I'm a Titan yet either. I haven't been able to tell them. But I've told Jazz. I think she took it well.

* * *

___~ #*(FLASHBACK)*# ~_

_~Fenton Works. Amity Park, Illinois_

After getting the communicator from Raven, along with the cryptic warning that she'll, 'be observing my every move from the shadows' and the threat, 'prove to me my trust was misplaced and you'll find yourself in the deepest pit of Scath's Hel' I flew home to Jazz, who didn't have to go summer school like I did, to tell her the good news.

When I arrive I pop my head in Jazz's room and find her reading a book.

"Hey Jazz! What's up?"

She jumps and the book flies out of her hands onto the floor. She turns to me glaring.

"I was right at the best part! Any shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"I have a good reason for that. You won't believe what happened to me!"I say, grinning like a fruitloop. I phase fully into the room and she gapes at the state of my suit. But before she can comment on it I shove the communicator in her face.

She blinks at it in shock before her big brain registers what it is and her jaw drops.

"This is- it's a- It can't be-" She shuts her jaw with a click and she looks up at me and breathlessly asks, "Is it real?"

I nod rapidly at her. "Yep!"

She takes the communicator from me with lightly shaking hands. For the next few minutes she just stares at the device as if it were some kind of alien god. I don't mind. Gives me time to think about it too.

"So you're a Teen Titan now?" Jazz's voice breaks the silence that I didn't even realize existed.

I turn to her and see a fond and immensely proud expression on her face. She's still holding the communicator, but her hands have fallen into her lap.

I smile a large disbelieving and happy smile. "Yeah. I can't believe it either." I sit down next to her and we're both looking down at the communicator.

"Mom and dad will be so proud when they hear." She looks to me with a joking grin. "I wonder, Do you think mom and dad will say Phantom stole it, or that he bewitched them with his lies and trickery?"

We both give a small laugh before she hands me the communicator and hugs me. We only hug long enough to say goodbye to each other, then I'm out the figurative door and heading to school.

___~ #*(END FLASHBACK)*# ~_

* * *

_~Far Frozen, Ghost Zone _

_- Present Time_

And so life returned to normal. Well, normal for me.

Now, back to the issue at hand. _I'M LOST IN THE GHOST ZONE!_

_Could be worse though, _I think as I sit down on a small mound of snow. _I could be stranded somewhere completely new, or on Skulkers island._ I shiver at the thought. Because while Skulker himself isn't that great at catching me in the Human Zone, he has traps laid all over his island, here, in the Ghost Zone.

Suddenly, I'm sent sprawling from a clap on the back. I would panic, but I hear the hearty laughter and easily recognizable speech pattern of the ruler of the Far Frozen lands, my friend Frostbite.

"Greeting's Great One! It is a great honor to have you visit on this most wondrous of days!"

"Man am I glad to see you Frostbite! I would've died out here if you hadn't found me." I stand up, brushing snow off my suit. Turns Sam had a whole lot of extra's made for cases just like this. "What's so special about today?"

"Nonsense Great One! One with a cold core cannot die of cold. Now come! I shall tell you all about Senubek's (Scene-oo-beck) Day on the way!" He cheered, because I doubt he ever speaks normally, and picked my up with his non-ice covered hand and sat me on his shoulder. You'd think I'd feel short when he does this, but I'm actually quite happy about it. It means less walking for me, and as a plus, his fur is surprisingly soft.

Turns out Senubeck was the mother of 8 kit's, though she only birthed 3. How she got the other 5 is the reason they celebrate her. You see, one of the kit's got lost, and she was told that he was at the top of the mountain. So she set out for the mountain, leaving her other 2 kits to be watched by her sister. As she ascended the mountain, she came across other children being imprisoned there. Seeing this sent her into a fury, so she killed their captors and set them free. And after each kit was released they gave her a gift. Each gift was different and got more valuable the higher up she climbed, because the monsters she faced were getting stronger. The gifts she received in order were: a loaf of honey bread, a chipped iron sword, a purple cloak, a pearl necklace with a sapphire heart charm, and lastly, one wish. After collecting all 6 kits, including her own, she wished for the kits she saved to all live a long and safe life of happiness with her and her kits. So now every year the kits in the village make or buy something for the special parents and guardians in their life.

We soon enter through the large gate that marks the singular entry to his village. As we pass by a lot of women and small kits they cheer and I smile and wave at them, making me feel like royalty. However most males seem to give me a slight distance. I suppose they're still mad or scared about the time I came here to train my ice powers and wounded(accidentally!) a lot of them in the process. I said I was sorry.

When we reach the dinning hall he sets me down and goes off to speak to the group of yeti-like creatures wearing thicker white drapes, rather then the silk-like blue ones almost everyone else is wearing. I've just sat down at one of the large wooden tables when I feel a tug on my arm. I spin in my seat and see a group of kits, staring at me. The one who tugged my sleeve is slightly taller and has her fur done up in pigtails, two sets on both sides of her head, and wearing a necklace of silver pearls. The rest aren't as done up as her and are kinda huddling behind her, in that nervous fright you get when you talk to a celebrity, which I guess I kind of am to them. I smile reassuringly at them and leave my seat to crouch down so we're almost at the same height.

"Well hi there!"I speak cheerfully, but not loudly, because she looks like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "My name's Danny. What's yours?" I tilt my head a little and keep my smile inviting.

Her fur over her cheeks frosts over in what I assume to be their version of a blush. Her hands are held behind her as she shifts her weight between her feet, swinging her hips a little. "I-I'm. I mean m-my name is Sneyuik. B-But you can call me Snow!"

I smile a little bigger and hold out my hand to her. "Nice to meet you Snow!"

When she takes my hand the other two female kits erupt into quiet giggles and frosty blushes. The boy sandwiched between them has a small coating of frost on his cheeks as well, and he's just staring at me like he can't believe I'm actually there.

She gestures to her companions, "And that's Joy, Windsor, and Frostii." Each kit blushes a little more when their name is said.

"It's nice to meet you all." I say as Snow is pulled into a huddle and they begin whispering to each other. They must not realize how good my hearing is though, so I can hear around half of their conversation. It's my understanding that Frostii want's Snow to give me whatever it is that Windsor and Joy made. Snow turns back to me and freezes after a step.

Finally Frostii just shoves Snow forwards when she's still refusing to move. She's now frozen in front of me shaking and clearly not moving another inch.

"It's okay. I don't bite, and I'm not gonna yell at you. You can come closer." My encouraging words get through to her and she inches forward only to shove something at me and run behind Windsor. _Is this a Senubek present?_

I stare down at the piece of royal blue fabric, turning it around in my hands. I'm confused about what it is until I see the silver snowflake clasp.

_It's a cape. AWESOME!_

"Thank you! I've always secretly wanted a cape!" Their faces light up with smiles, and Snow peeks out from around Windsor to beam at me. I pull it over my back is a showy fashion with lots of unnecessary swishing, because that's what you _do_ with capes. However I can't figure out how to fasten it. Joy notices and steps up to me and reaches her paws to where the cape touches my shoulders. She gently bats my hands away, really it's more like she gave the smallest of pushes and I understood what she wanted and let her do all the work.

_Oh! I feel stupid now._

Turns out I couldn't get it because the snowflake doesn't pin to the other side of he fabric, meeting in the middle, like I thought it would. The cape actually rests on my shoulders and hangs a little over my left shoulder because the snowflake is on the right. The two sides connect with two strings made of very small silver beads that are sewn into the left side and attach to the underside of the snowflake using a little ice to freeze the joints together. Their all giggling at me because most clasps are like this in the Far Frozen. I flush bright green in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the help Joy." I say while rubbing the back of my neck and standing. By the time I'm standing straight my blush has mostly faded, and I can feel the cape rubbing against the back of my calves, too close to the back of the back of my knee to be midway down them. "So? How does it look?" I spin around, being sure to swish the cape. By the way Frostii is clapping while bouncing up and down and giggling, I'd say she likes it. "Does it look good on me?" Joy and Snow are both nod their head's enthusiastically, almost vigorously, at that, so they like it too. I turn to Windsor. "What do you think bud? Does it make me look cool?" I strike a pose. He surprises me by grinning widely and giving me two thumbs up.

"Definitely dude!" _Woah. I did not expect a surfer voice._

"It's official then. I look _AWESOME!"_ They pounce on me hearing that and we collapse in a tangled heap. Each of the kits has chosen a part of me to lay on and cuddle. Well, except Joy. She just standing there, calculating which spot would give her maximum cuddle-idge. Seeing as my right shoulder and arm are claimed by Frostii, along with part of my chest; Windsor is laying on my left hip and thigh, and Snow is sitting on my stomach and nuzzling my neck, there really isn't much space left for Joy.

She nods to herself, as if affirming her choice in snuggle space, then heads over to me. She sits near my left arm and then wiggles her way under it, so that it's draped over her back, while her head is resting on my chest. The sight is absolutely adorable.

And that's how Frostbite finds us sleeping when he comes to get me later, an opened Titan's communicator in his hand.

"Frostbite? Why'd you stop talking?" Raven's voice rings drones. Not so much worried as it is relieved.

"See for yourself, young sorceress." and he flips the communicator around so that Raven can see Danny and the kits. She get's a both relieved and utterly wicked smile on her face.

_"Perfect."_

* * *

**WOW THAT TOOK AWHILE! I'm sorry dear readers but i have no set update schedule but I shall try to get one posted each week. I have so much to do! Pack cause we're moving, pack for vacation, plan my conjoined birthday party(My BFF was born the day before me, so we're having a shared party.), make her present, draw present for other friend, and finish the fanarts I said I'd draw.**

**WHEN DID I GET A LIFE!? WHY NOW!?**

**Anyway, I have the next chapter roughly planned out. It's gonna be interesting. How can it not be when (SPOILERS!) the school's punching bag has a Titan's communicator, and it goes off during class?**

**If you read those spoilers. tell me if you'd think it's be interesting to tell the chapter from different view points (Ex. Dash's, Paulina's, Tucker's, and Valierie's) or just one( Ex. Dash's or Tucker's)? Lemme know what you want! To quote Ember, "TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!"  
**

* * *

**NEW AUTHORS NOTE! So I hope you like the re-write, timeline tweak I did. I've decided to keep the original author's notes because of the chronological order of reviews. Next chapter is Danny with the Super kids! Look forward to it, cause it'll be super sweet!**


	4. Ch 4 For A Titan

**Didn't See THAT Coming**

**Warnings: This chapter contains : not-family bonding, the start of _something,_ and, the worst of all, human children. Geh.**

**So turns out, I LIED! Last week, when I said I'd update, was SUPER busy, what with my birthday party, and packing, and flying to and arriving in Illinois. BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS OF EPIC PROPORTIONS! On my birthday I received the Teen Titans:Trouble in Tokyo DVD. And I realized..." Nobody has sent Danny to Tokyo yet. NOBODY HAS INSERTED DANNY INTO THAT MOVIE! I'm SO totally going to! Later though. _Much later. _After this whole Brotherhood of Evil arc is over. TELL ME WHAT YOU GENT'S AND DOLL'S THINK OF _THAT_ IDEA!**

**...**

**No. Seriously. Tell me.**

**New Favorites - Skye Bloodwillow, WereWolf2000, Jazzper'sGirl, Loyal-LeoBlade, Man of cartoons, Skrilllover333, freespiritforever, rosepetal21, Ryu The Reaper, evildarkkitten, Nehamee, Damix96, Perseus Pax, Delta 23, **

**New Followers - Alexbattledust, Clockstrike, Mai'shardstyle, Jazzper'sGirl, Man of cartoons, Skrilllover333, Viki-Rose, lunalovegood0628, the-music-of-your-soul, Nico of Azarath, freespiritforever, rosepetal21, Azorawing, The Alpha Knight, phantomgamer, Thief Minas, Damix96, DarcSage88, Agent DJ of Awesomenary SpyInc, Monkeygirlz3, Griffin of Might, **

**REPLIES:**

**(Written oldest first)**

**nickorin fusionspark - About that... DEFINATELY romance. I suck at action scenes... Romance will be slow through the Brotherhood arc and then pick up after. But I was thinking of seperating this story into two parts, the Brotherhood of Evil fight and arc, and then a different arc from when he gets home and has to live with the Titans. What would you think if I did that?**

**SpiritAni - Agreed! XD And in regards to Raven and Jazz talking, well, "So you have wished it, so shall it be!" I wish you luck with your friend's dad.**

**ImaSoBored - Correct! And thanks.**

**Weirdo - working on it.**

**Guest - Definately.**

**dmc fanboy - Angst will come later. After the Titans bring down the Brotherhood. And sorry it's dull right now, this chapter is funny and the next is where things start happening. And I totally see your point with Danny's powers. Totally.**

**Sonochu - I try. And it's good that you don't rember very well, because then it's like seeing it for the first time now!**

**Guest - All in good time.**

**AquilineFeline - Yeah... It was short wasn't it. I just wanted to get it posted to let you gents and dolls know that I wouldn't be able to post to often. I wan't to give you long chapters, but to do that I need more time.**

**RCRC36 - On it!**

**jakefan - OOOHH! Good idea! I'm gonna do that now. *Runs off to write***

**Alexbattledust - Ummm... I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean.**

**Man of cartoons - Your complements please me. And you don't have to worry about the angst. It won't come for a loooooong time.**

**Nico of Azarath - I LOVE YOU! Your review made me laugh and spurned me onto getting writing again. ANd yes, your friend, who shall remain nameless, will play a MAJOR part in the story later. You commenting actually gave me the idea to use her and now there's just this perfect thing I have planned. So thank you.**

**rosepetal21 - That's why I'm doing it.**

**juniperfalcon17 - MARRY ME! YOUR IDEAS ARE GOLDEN! And I will totally incorporate them ALL! The couple thing is hilarious, the 'scared of the ghost' thing is time consuming, and also funny. NOOO! KEEP SUGESTING TO ME! And, Dash's brain is prolly like, "Ummm... Whut? I've been wailing on a Titan! They're gonna kill me!" Or something like that.**

**Kelly - I know right? *evil smirk* Thanks for letting me know that my fans will still love me even if I don't udate for a month! I needed that. And yes,... Smiley faces ARE awesome!**

**Guest - Sorry, but no. I can't have Danny run off. And I forgot about the Disasteroid! I'll have to write that in, or maybe I won't...**

**Kodiak Wolfe - REALLY!? I bet it was awesome! And I did have fun, after I got past the watching, pausing, writing part.**

**AquilineFeline - Sorry. XP And It has been done!**

**ImaSoBored - Madam Rouge? Where does she fit in?**

**Weirdo - I aim to please.**

**Guest - You have a point with the whole 'killing of his family and friends' thing. I wasn't going to kill them off, but I don't think I'm going to make Vlad a good guy, not at first anyway. But I can't do what your suggesting because I've read sooooooo many stories like that. When Danny moves to Jump, it'll be with the Titans.**

**The Crossover Addict - None taken, because I completely agree! WONDERFULL! I approve your thought process.**

**Azorawing - That's what I was thinking.**

**Kelly - ?**

**Guest - LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Delta 23 - Thank you! Is this soon enough?**

**Disclaimer: Heh heh heh... I totally own Danny Phantom and Teen Titans. *Is smacked by Kailey***

**Kailey: I'm sorry.*bows* She's a well known habitual liar. She doesn't own either of these awesome franchises.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ****- For a Titan**

_~ Myrberg Station, Somewhere in a valley_

Well isn't this great? I'm stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. A very happy looking, sunny nowhere.

I don't do _sunny._

And I don't do _happy looking._

I look to my left and right, there's green grass and a dirt road as far as I can see.

_I am not pleased._

I pull my communicator out. "Raven calling Robin. Over."

When the static on my screen clears it shows a grinning Beast Boy.

"Robin's communicator, may I help you?" He mockingly asks with a chipper voice.

_Great. I don't do _chipper _either._

"Beast Boy, put Robin on." I put the hand not holding the communicator on my hip in annoyance.

"He's fighting crime at the moment. Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Still persisting with his chipper secretary tone.

"I'm at the train station and no one's here. Are you sure I'm in the right place?" I ask irritably.

"Yep! That's the pick-up spot!" He finally drops the false formality.

_A minor joy._

_It's still not going to bring me out of my sour mood. _That _would be a small miracle._

"What if they don't show? Am I supposed to hang around here in the middle of nowhere forever?" _I'd sooner go have tea with my father._

"Stay put." he's smiling. _Smiling_. "Robin's trusting you to meet that team and take them to the place where the Brotherhood of Evil can't get to them."

A bus is coming to the station leaving a storm of dust in it's wake. I shut the communicator as the dust envelops me. I can't see it, but I can hear the buss stopping for a couple seconds, then taking off again. When the dust settles, I look left and watch is rumble away. I turn to the right when I feel a tug on my cloak.

"Are you Waven?" A tiny voice asks curiously.

I look down to where I hear the voice and see three children. _Children. And a _baby._  
_

"You've gotta be kidding." I say with a slight angry blush.

_Someone is going to hell for this._

* * *

**TIME WARP! YAAAAAAAAYYY!**

**Recap for those who didn't watch or forgot the episode: So Raven, Melvin(the female 'leader' of their group of children, she's the oldest. blond hair in two pigtails that move with her expressions. she's the only one to mention Bobby, her invisible friend) Timmy (middle child, carries around a blue blankie, throws really loud and annoying tantrums) and Teether(the infant who eats everything: tables, couch cushions, Raven's cloak) So anyway, they all get on a train to go to the safe spot. There is where they are attacked by Monsieur Mallah and we learn that 'Bobby' can dent steel as he invisibly beats up Mallah and then breaks their train car apart from the rest of the train. Raven comes to the conclusion that Bobby is actually just Melvin's telekinetic powers. Raven's group then walks, ****because Teether can't fly on Raven's levitating disks of darkness without getting sick,** to an abandoned cabin in the woods, where we resume our story.  


* * *

_~ Unidentified cabin in the woods_

Finally after all that walking _I _had to do, because Teether was just a baby and Timmy didn't want to for the first half of our trek, we ended up at a seemingly abandoned cabin. By now it was already nighttime, and Timmy let's out a yawn.

Melvin, still holding 'Bobby's' hand turns to me. "It's past Timmy's bedtime, and we missed dinner." She speaks as if listing off facts and not as if she were complaining.

I turn to cabin. "We'll stop here for the night."

I use my powers to blow out the tumblers in the lock on the door so I don't cause lasting damage. It creaks as I push it open to reveal our temporary lodgings to the kids. I waste no time in lighting a fire in the fireplace because we're all a little chilled from being outdoors at night, and Melvin and Timmy are content to sit in front of it and warm up their small hands. I'm in the kitchen, foraging for something to feed Teether.

"Hm. What's for dinner?" I bring everything I've found edible back o the table where I've seated Teether. "Peas, carrots, beans, more beans." I hold up each can in turn, peeling open the lid on the last can of beans first. I spoon some of everything onto 4 plates and set two of the plates down in front of Melvin and Timmy, who happily begin eating. I grab a small spoon and scoop some peas off Teether's plate and hold it out to him.

"No." He says in his baby voice. I scoop out some carrots. "No." I try the beans. "No, no no," He begins chanting while pounding his tiny fists on the table. I turn away from him, aggravated and frustrated. I bring a hand to head and clench my eye's shut.

"I don't know what he wants!" I can feel one of my eyebrows twitching.

His chanting stops and I look over at his empty chair. He's found a stray shoe and bites into it happily. He chews on it nosily. My eyes are wide as I watch him from my seat before I accept it with a raised eyebrow and a muttered, "Weird." I don't even get to turn back to my food before Timmy walks up to me with his head down. When he reaches me he raises his head and his fists, which are clutching his blue blanket tightly. He pauses for a moment before he begins bawling.

"My" sniff,"Blankie. You"gasp, "see" sniffle,"my blankie?" He finishes with a warbling 'wooo' sound.

"Yes. I see your blankie. It's, uh, pretty."

"Uwaah, my" huff, sniffle, gasp,"blankie." gasp,"See!?" Then he begins hyperventilating and wailing.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Teether waddles up with his own wail.

And now they're both standing in front of me bawling, and I have no clue what to do about it.

"Uhhh. There, there." I mutter in a way I hope is reassuring.

It apparently isn't because they keep right on crying. I'm honestly worried for a few seconds before I just can't take the noise anymore. I cover my ears as my face scrunches up, either from annoyance or pain. _Well, that's not working. _I push myself from my chair and walk to the doorway, where I stop and cover my ears again. I feel a tug on my cloak.

"Raven, you forgot to feed Bobby." Melvin admonishes.

"Bobby doesn't _need_ food. He's not real." I growl out in response.

"Yes he is!" She's determined that she's telling the truth.

I rub my forehead. "Fine" I sigh in defeat, lowering my hand. "Bobby can have my dinner."

She shakes her head and holds her hand's out to her sides, elbows still bent. "Bobby's not in here." She straightens her arms as her pigtails mirror the movement. "He has to stay outside because he's too big."

"Of course." I sigh again."Bobby's... outside." I grab my plate and head out the door, being sure to shut it with my hand's instead of my powers, because I'n not very emotionally stable right now. I sit on the porch steps with a sigh. "Eat up Bobby." I say out loud as I set the plate beside me.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and pull out my communicator. "Raven calling anyone!"

"Raven!" When the static clears, it's a smiling Beast Boy again.

I feel the vein on my forehead throbbing in anger. "Anyone_ other_ than Beast boy."

"Did you finish your mission?"

"We had a little detour. I'll drop them off tomorrow. If I survive the night." I mumble the last part mostly to myself.

"Kids are easy." he waves away my worry. "All you gotta do is make silly faces. Oh! And kids love jokes!" I lean my head on my hand. "This one never fails. Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

I just stare, bored.

"You're supposed to ask why." he whispers out of the side of his mouth.

"Why." With the way I say it, it doesn't sound like a question.

"He went because he was feeling a little crummy." He laughs like it's one of the funniest things in the world. "Get it? Crum-"

I shut the communicator and cut him off.

"I guess I'm on my own." _or am I?_ Suddenly I have an idea. A wonderfully simple, _beautiful_ idea._  
_

Call Phantom.

He's _good_ at dealing with people. _But him being a ghost might scare the kids._

I'm willing to take that chance.

I open the communicator again. "Raven calling Phantom. Over." I sound extremely enthusiastic, for me anyway.

When the static clears it's not a white haired teen I see, but father a white _furred _yeti! "Greeting Dark One! I am Frostbite, an ally of the Great One!"

I ignore the Dark One comment. "That's... Good. Um, Frostbite, was it?" at his enthusiastic nod I continue, "Where is Phantom and why do you have his communicator?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

He laughs in the face of my glare. "You've no reason to be weary of me young sorceress. I have just told you I am an ally of your friend, which is why I have this device. And as per his instructions upon receiving his communicator I shall bring it to him." and he begins walking, ignoring my almost _flabbergasted_ confusion.

"Um... What? You never said anything about Phantom."

"Did I not mention I was an ally of the Great One?" I can hear the laughter in his voice, like I'm missing something obvious here. My brain searches for something I could have missed or misunderstood.

_Wait..._"Frostbite, this _Great One _ you keep referring to, it wouldn't happen to be Danny Phantom, would it?"

"But of course! As the savior of the Ghost Zone and defeater of Pariah Dark, he has certainly earned that title, no?" I gasp.

"Pariah Dark. The former king of ghosts!?" I can't contain my shock. I've heard tales of the cruel nature of the former king. His infamy reached even Azarath, and growing up I heard the priests whisper about his unbelievable power and almost unmatched strength. If I believe what Frostbite said, and Phantom _defeated_ the monstrous might of Pariah, then he's stronger than anyone realized. _I underestimated him. I'm glad he's on _our side, _because I doubt even an army could take him down now._

"Oh!" Frostbites exclamation snaps me back to the present, and I realize Frostbite's been talking this whole time.

"Frostbite? Why'd you stop talking?" My voice barely expresses the relief I feel, and doesn't express my worry at all.

"See for yourself, young sorceress." and he flips the communicator around so that I can see Phantom, covered in sleeping kit's. I'm unaware of the wicked smile on my lips as I speak.

_"Perfect."_

"Should I let them remain sleeping, and deliver a message later? Or is it urgent enough that you'd wish of me to wake them?"

I consider letting him sleep for maybe a millisecond, before I hear Timmy's wail in my head again. "It's urgent." I deadpan.

He turns away from me to speak to someone off screen. "Joy! When did you get over here?" a pause for 'Joy's' answer. "That is a good plan!" This is followed by a feminine squeak and a _whump._ Then after a small pause I hear Phantom yelp and a bunch of giggling. _I wonder what just happened?_

Phantom's wail of "_Why _would you do that?" is barely heard over Frostbite's shout of "Great one! You are awake and needed!" Frostbite turns the screen to face Phantom as he gestures to it.

I can hear Phantom's voice clearer as he approaches Frostbite. "I'm _needed? _By who?" and then he notices the open communicator in Frostbite's hand.

"Ah!" He cries out, running to grab the communicator with outstretched hands. He continues running past Frostbite, and into a different room, before he turns his panicked eyes to the screen. "Raven! What's up?" He calms at seeing me, though he's still excited to see me. _Someone relieved and excited by _me. _That'll take some getting used to._ "Frostbite said you needed me?" He tilts his head a little in the same fashion as a puzzled dog.

"Yes. How fast can you can you get to these coordinates?" I don't _fully_ answer his question. But it's his fault for not specifying.

He looks at the coordinates and turns his head to the side to call out much like Beast Boy did earlier. "Hey Frostbite? How fast can I get to this place if I use the Infi-map?" he blinks in shock. "Wow. That's fast." He turns back to me with a smile. "Frostbite says I can get there in a 42 seconds if I start running right now."

I blink as well. "That _is_ fast. Well then, I'll see you here." and I flip the lid on my communicator shut before he can ask what I need him here for.

* * *

**THAT'S IT! I'm SO DONE with this chapter! I had to write everything from "Greetings Dark One" to "I considered letting him sleep" 5 TIMES! FIVE! ARRRRAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! *strange gurgling sounds and spastic hand gestures***

**I _wanted_ to get the whole episode here, but... Yeah, not happening. I'll finish up the episode next week and _possibly_ post 2 or more chapters then. I MAKE NO PROMISES! **

***moving on~**

**So this chapter is relatively long! Tell me if you'd like long chapters like this, maybe longer, every other week or so; or if you like shorter chapters every week. AND WISH ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'M 17 NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Do I have my permit/licence? No.**

**Can I drive? Depends on how you define _driving._**

**Do I wan't to drive?... Still no. I laugh just _imagining_ me behind the wheel. All who know me just stare at me in horror trying to picture it.**


	5. Ch 5 Even I think this is strange

**To everyone who wished me a 'Happy Birthday': THANK YOU!**

**To those that told me weather they wanted longer chapters with a longer wait or not: THANK YOU! I'll post the results in 2 chapters. YOU HAVE UNTIL THEN TO VOTE!**

**ALL THOSE CURRENTLY IN FAVOR: II**

**ALL FOR SHORTNESS: **

**To those that didn't comment on either: WHY YOU NO LOVE ME!?**

***I'm not gonna reply to every comment of 'more please' or 'great chapter' individually any more. BUT KNOW THAT I STILL LOVE AND APPRECIATE THOSE COMMENTS! I JUST DON'T WANT A SUPER LONG A/N!***

**Replies:**

**TheWhiteTitan - OH MY CARAMEL-FISH! ARE YOU REALLY THEWITETITAN! ****_THE_**** TheWhiteTitan! If you are, then I'm a ****_HUGE_**** fan! A_ MEGA huge_ fan!**

**j158n - XD! I'll do that from now on!**

**Sonochu - How much property damage do you think we'd cause if we had a race? XD Good advice! I'll take that to heart!**

**Assasin8 - Yeah. I would be pissed if I was in Danny's position. I'm glad I could write this fic, just for people like you who were looking for it!**

**Weirdo - It's a better mission than he thinks.**

**newboy - YOU SEE ALL THE THINGS I'M TRYING TO DO! I ****_hate _****it when Danny just blabs everything to the Titans right off the bat. So I make sure not to do that, and just slowly leak info about him.**

**jakefan - THANK YOU FOR COMMENTING ON THAT! Maybe... it makes sense.**

**The Raven's Nevermore - In reply to your PM. I'm glad someone else thinks so! I just get more excited every day thinking about it!**

**juniperfalcon17 - I love you. I replied to your comment with a PM. I implore you, answer me back? Once again, I love you.**

* * *

**HOW DANNY WAS WOKEN UP! **

**WordSmyth and ****Azorawing wanted to know how Danny was woken up. Well, Joy woke up Windsor and Frostii and they each grabbed one of Snow's legs and pulled. In her shock she grabbed onto what she could reach, that being Danny's ear and lip, which were also pulled. Probably not as funny as you thought it would be, huh? *shrugs* Oh well.**

* * *

_~ Unidentified cabin in the woods_

True to his word, Danny was here in about 42 seconds. And seeing him basically dragged around in the sky by an old fashioned roll-up scroll, along with one of the kits I saw him with earlier, was the_ strangest thing I have ever seen._ And I live with_ Starfire_, so that's saying something.

Phantom jumps off once he's close enough, and the kit just waves before she's pulled back in the direction she came from by the magical parchment. _I can't even begin to describe how strange that was._

He hits the ground and scans the area, for a threat I'm guessing, because I'm pretty sure he saw me from his earlier aerial... _endeavors._ Finding no immediate danger to his or my being, he sets off running in my direction. _Why the rush? He better not crash into me._

He digs his heels into the ground and skids across the ground, sending dirt splashing his wake, leaving about 4 feet of distance still left between us._ Or get dirt on my robe._ He's comes to a complete rest, and I see that his white boots are miraculously still white. He jogs over to me in his shiny clean white boots with a wave and a friendly exclamation of "Hey Raven!"

When we're finally face to face he puts his hands on his knees and hunches over, panting harshly.

"I like the new cape." I keep my voice neutral.

He looks up at me from his hunched position with a what-the-hells-are-you-talking-about-look before the cape falls over his right shoulder, cutting off all his sight to that side.

"Oh! That cape! Heh-heh. I forgot I had that for a second."

When he can finally breath again he straightens his spine, and puts a hand on his hip. "So what 's the trouble Raven?"

"Well..."

* * *

_BAM! IN A FLASH OF LIGHT... YOUR P.O.V. HAS BEEN CHANGED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_**SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS Snowleopard0 AND The Forgotten Guardian! **_

I walk up to the door of the cabin, where Raven says our mission is. She didn't tell me what it was, just that I'd know it when I see it cause it's hard to miss. I wonder if there's a ghost haunting this place or something. I can't possibly think of any non-ghost related activity anyone would specifically call me for. I notice something white in the corner of my vision. _It's just an empty plate Danny, it's not gonna attack you so stop being stupid._ I turn to look at Raven, finding her at the base of the small set of stairs I just climbed, and look away just as quickly.

I take a deep breath and hold it as I slowly turn the knob on the door. As I crack open the door I flinch at the sound coming from inside the cabin. With my ghost enhanced hearing the noise is at least twice as loud as it is to normal people, and it makes me want to rip my own ears off. _I wonder if this is what my wail sounds like to other people..._

_Nah. It's probably way worse._

I only pause for a second after hearing the wail before I fling the door open, hearing it smack the wall behind me and lightly splinter the wood on impact. What I expected to see when I did this was a ghost screaming and terrorizing the helpless occupants of this cabin, or some creature being tortured brutally.

I _did NOT_ expect to see the sound coming from a toddler and a small child.

And then they saw me.

And everybody _stopped moving._

And just _blinked _at each other.

Until Raven walked in, calmly brushing me to the side to get through the doorway, closing the door with her powers before walking to the middle of our staring contest.

"Guys, this is Danny Phantom. Phantom, this is Melvin, Timmy, and Teether." She gestures at each of us as our name is spoken, then turns to the children. "Guys, Phantom here is a teammate of mine. I called him here to help us out a bit." She then turns to me, expression unreadable. "Phantom, _they _are our mission."

I sputter and flail, trying to connect the dots to make facts out of flamingo's. When that doesn't work I barely manage to get out a "huh?"

"We need to escort these kids to a safe place where the Brotherhood of Evil can't get them." She's completely calm as if she didn't just call me from another dimension to help her babysit.

_THIS is my first mission as a Titan!? _I tense up and ball my fists at my side. I see the kids have huddled together to watch us in my peripheral vision, but I don't spare them more than a glance before I'm staring down Raven again. And that's when it clicks.

It's _Raven_ with _children_. And I understand _why_ she would need to call me from another dimension to help her babysit. _Because she can't do it alone._

My eyes return to normal from their narrowed position and I send her a sheepish smile and a shrug of apology. She looks shocked at how easily I've calmed down. I turn to the children and as I crouch down to be face to face with them I keep that smile glued to my face.

"Hey there. My name's Danny Phantom, but I'd like it if you just called me Danny. What should I call you?" I look at each kids face in turn, waiting for one to answer.

When I get a good look at them I notice how differently they are dressed compared to other children. Except the youngest, he looks like all the other toddlers with his light blue footsie and dark teal bib with a picture of a tooth on it. I suppose that his bib might be a little less normal but still it's relatively normal.

The other boy looks to be around 4 or 5 years old with short and spiky _bright_ orange hair. He's wearing what I'm guessing is a yellow jumpsuit with orange boots, gloves and shorts a shade darker than his hair pulled over the jumpsuit. his gloves go up past his elbow stopping before they reach his armpits, and his jumpsuit has a black flame-like symbol outlined in orange with a 'T' of the same color inside the flame. He's holding a small blanket the same color as my new cape.

The only girl of the group looks to be around 7 and has blond hair styled into two pigtails towards the bottom of her head. She's wearing white knee socks with pink loafers(feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) that match her pink skirt and cape. She has a white sleeveless shirt with a large pink 'M' insignia on it's front.

The girl is the first to speak up. "I'm Melvin." She holds out her hand and gestures to the toddler, "That's Teether." After his name is said he bursts out wailing again. Melvin grabs the other boy's wrist and drags him away, before he can start bawling too.

I stand and turn to Raven. "You have any idea why he's crying?" I cross my arms and nod at Teether.

She stares at me like I'm an idiot. "If I did do you think I would just be standing here?" I can hear she's at the end of her rope.

"Well, did you feed him recently?" I uncross one arm to gesture outwards.

"Something like that." She looks at him with a small grimace, like she's remembering something unpleasant, before turning her focus back to me. "Why?"

I uncross my arms as I walk over Teether, chuckling at her clueless-ness. As I pluck him off the floor and into my arms his crying stills. As he gets situated I turn back to Raven, who looks extremely irritated at my laughter, which just serves to make me even more amused. "He's got gas Raven." I explain with a knowing, amused smile. I heft him higher so his heads over the top of my shoulder and begin patting his back. I'm rewarded with a loud and satisfying belch. I pull him away from my shoulder and see the smug look on his face, when my attention is pulled elsewhere.

"You've got milk on your cape Danny." I hear Melvin's voice from a little ways behind me.

I look over my shoulder and see the milk splotch has dripped down my cape a little. I lift my head to smile gratefully at Melvin, who has seated herself on the edge of the bed so her lags can kick back and forth. "Thanks for the heads up Melvin." I look back down to the splotch, "I better get this off before it stains."

I pass Teether over to Raven who's startled at having a kid shoved in her arms, while Teether just snuggles contentedly into the folds of her cape. I have the brief thought of how amusing this is before I get back to business. I walk over to the door as I struggle to get the cloak off without breaking the clasp. I finally just give up and slip the chain over my head and fold the cloak over my arm.

"Where are you going?" Melvin asks as I pass her on my way to the door.

"I don't want to make a mess in the cabin so I'm gonna clean this up outside." I continue walking pas her as I speak, reaching the door at the end of my sentence.

"But how are you going to clean it without a rag? Do you have powers like Raven?"

I turn to face her with a hand on the door knob, and I see she's been joined by everybody else, with Raven still holding Teether standing beside her, and the other little boy whose name I never learned is standing by her feet. "Powers, yes. Like Raven's, no."

Her pigtails perk up as her legs stop swinging and her eyes grow wide. "Then what powers _do_ you have?"

The boy behind Raven runs forward a couple steps in my direction as he excitedly asks, "Can you fly? Oh-oh! Or walk through walls?" He's so lost in his excitement that he lets his grip on his blankie slip a little and I can see that it's torn.

I smile at him as I let go of the doorknob. "Yep and yep! Right on both guesses." Then I turn intangible and fly through the door. I stay floating, but drop my intangibility as I hold out my cape so that I can see the milk stain.

I can hear the door creak open behind me followed by the gasps of the children. I hide my smirk of pride by not looking at them just yet.

"Your legs!? What happened to them?" I hear Melvin's question and finally turn to face the group of them standing in the doorway. I revel in the shocked and disbelieving expression on Melvin's face, and the awe-struck expression and slack jaws of the boys, along with the slightly curious quirk in Raven's normally stoic expression.

"It's nothing to worry about. See?" I say willing my legs back with a 'pop' holding my hands out in a 'Ta-Da' pose. "I can switch back and forth whenever I want to.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Melvin and her brother squeal.

"Cool? That's nothing! If you wanna see cool, check this out!" I drifted down to their level to show them the milk stained portion of the cape up close. "Now watch the milk closely." And with that I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, and held it. I could hear their breathing stop as well, as if afraid o breath before I did and ruin the atmosphere of magic i created.

_Time to put on a show._

I slowly opened my eyes as I exhaled, revealing their new light aqua-blue glow. I kept my eyes on the milk hearing only Raven's breath hitch at my new eye color. My hands began to glow with the same blue energy as my eyes, and from them the frost began to spread. Seeming as if it were dancing across the blue fabric as it raced to the milk without leaving a trail behind it.

The children gasped as the milk froze before their verry eyes, and Melvin reached out a hand to touch the frozen bevrage, as if to confirm that it was truly solid.

"Careful there. That's _really_ cold." She gasps as she feels the cold long before she touches the fabric. The siblings jump as my voice breaks whatever trance they were in, and now that I was back at the center of their focus I brought the cape back out of their reach, yet displayed to all. With a showman's excited smile, I brought my hands together, still holding the ends of the blue fabric, and pulled them apart quick as a flash. And in that instant the frozen milk detaches itself from it's former home on my cape, shattering and spreading through the air around it, splattering the glimmering crystals across the sky before trickling back to Earth, looking for all the world like it was a snowfall of falling stars.

And for that one beautiful moment of time, which seemed to stretch and slow to allow the shimmering crystals to imprint themselves in our memories as something _more_ than it really is. As something _with meaning_ as if those crystals held a great significance.

And the moment shatters at the same time as the milk. And the illusion ends, leaving me with the awed audience held captive by silence, afraid to break the spell I cast by speaking.

"Nice." Or most of the audience anyway.

_Of course Raven would be the one to end the tranquility. _I wonder if she even felt the magic of that moment...

At first I thought Raven would be a lot like Sam, considering their gothic outlook and appearance, but they're really quite different. Sam would have been just as enraptured as the kids, would have said it was beautiful. And maybe Raven _felt_ the same way, but wouldn't let herself show it for some reason or another. My point here is that Sam always, _always_ says what she thinks while Raven keeps to herself.

This revelation happens as I float back down to the ground, allowing myself to walk along the grass. I barely take two steps before I'm ambushed by the excited pair of siblings as they grab the cape out of my hands to inspect it. They both start talking at the same time, mixing one and others complements and questions as they examine my now clean cape. I chuckle at their eagerness for a second before I decide to cut off their babbling.

"So I take it that was cool?" I sarcastically ask with a joking smile. They respond with rigorous head nodding and lots of 'yep's and 'uh-huh's. "And that's not _all_ I can do with ice." I say cryptically while gesturing widely with my left hand, letting it light up with small sparks of light blue cryo-plasm to distract them from from my right hand as I hide it behind my back. Melvin's grip on the fabric in her hands slackens till it slips from her hands entirely. Contrarily wise, her brother's grip only tightens, scrunching the material into his fists, gripping them like a lifeline.

Behind my back my right hand glows blue as I form a ball of cryo-plasm, which I then shape into a half-bloomed rose head. I extinguish the glow in my left hand as I curl my fingers into a fist, one finger at at a time, starting with my pinky. Behind my back the glow of my hand changes back to green for only a second as I simply leak ectoplasm into a puddle beneath the ice flower head. But the glow quickly snaps back to blue as I freeze the ectoplasm into a casing of ice, trapping it in the shape of the rose's stem and two leaves directly below the rose to help support it's weight. The new ice quickly clears as the ectoplasm melts off the layer of frost around it's frozen prison. The whole process takes only seconds, with how often I've been practicing to show it off.

I turn my fisted left hand over and open it to reveal...nothing. The kids get confused.

"Is there supposed to be something there?" Melvin questions, tilting her head.

"Nope!" I say cheerfully. I bring my right hand out from behind my back. "But there _is_ something in this hand!" I can understand their confusion at seeing my seemingly empty hand, palm up and open. I just smile smugly as Melvin pouts, her pigtails falling with her spirit.

"There's nothing there." She grouches, thinking she's been tricked.

"Are you sure?" I gently close my fists around the thorn-less stem, turning my fist down. I hold it out to her, the rose in my grasp still invisible, but not intangible. Looking at my outstretched hand skeptically she slowly holds out her hands, palms cupped to receive my 'mystery gift'. I gently set it on her palms, our fingers briefly brushing as she gasps at the flower the 'magically' appeared in her hand, it's invisibility gone the second it lost contact with me.

"Wow." she whispers, petting the crystal petals of the flower now held properly in her right hand. "It's so beautiful." Suddenly her left pigtail perks up like the ears of a dog hearing something in the distance. And again like a dog, she turns to the sound with a tilted head. She flicks her gaze to me for a split second before nodding and commenting, "That _is_ a good question Bobby."

_Huh? Whose Bobby?_**(SPANISH SPEAKERS READ A/N AT BOTTOM PLEASE!)** I shrug the thought away as she turns back to me.

"What's this green stuff?" She pokes at the leaves gently.

"That's ectoplasm." She and her brother tilt their heads, clearly not knowing what that is. So I give them a really basic definition. "Ectoplasm is the stuff that ghosts like me are made of." I slap my right hand to my chest when I mention myself.

Melvin nods her head in understanding while her brother throws his hands down, sudden shock overtaking his features before he opens his mouth and begins to wail as he runs away from me to hide behind Raven, my cloak still clutched in his trembling arms.

Melvin turns to him worried. "Timmy, what's wrong?" We all look at him, waiting for an explanation for his outburst.

"He's a" gasp, "he said he" sniffle, " was a" gasp, "a _Ghost!_" The word ghost is yelled at a pitch that has me wanting to claw my ears out. Thankfully it descends into mangled warbling soon after, which ,while worse in annoyance, was easier on my sensitive ears.

Melvin gasps and spins around to gape at me. "Your a ghost?!" She asks, never screeching like her brother, Timmy, who I see with Raven, trying to quiet his wails into whimpers.

In the background I hear her succeeding, making it even easier to think about how _stupid_ I am.

_Idiot! You are such an_ idiot, _Danny! You can't just blurt out that your a ghost in front of people! Children especially! They think anything scary is bad. And a__nything they'd dress up as on Halloween is_ definitely _scary!_

I cross my arms as I mentally sigh. _You blew it Phantom._ As the depression from that thought hits, I begin rubbing my gloved hands against the spandex on my upper arms, curling in on myself. I look down to the ground on Melvin's left, avoiding her eyes so I can't see the fear or disgust in hers and she can't see the hurt in mine. I notice Timmy's torn blanket on the ground. I shrug, nodding my head timidly in reply to Melvin's query.

When nothing happens for a while I peek through the bangs hiding my eyes to look at her. She has a hand on her chin in a thinking pose and is nodding to herself. "That's a good point Bobby." She spins around to face a crouching Raven, who is still holding a now wide-eyed Teether in one arm, her other hand on a sniffling Timmy's shoulder.

"How did you make friends with a ghost Raven?"

My head whips up in shock, surprise written clearly across my features. I can feel the hope spread within me and I smile the smallest bit. I chance looking at Raven, and our eyes lock. _Wow. Her eyes are a different shade of violet then Sam's. They're look more like the color of the sky between sunset and night. Wow, that's really poetic._ I mentally slap myself as a very small amount of green dusts my cheeks, signaling the end of the deceptively short staring match. Raven, unaware of my thoughts, turns to the only other female in our group.

"Because he's a hero." She quips simply, and turns back to Timmy, who stopped whimpering a while ago so he could hear Raven speak. Raven then stands and pulls her hand away from Timmy and into the folds of her cloak. She walks away pausing in the open doorway, halted by Timmy's quivering question.

"B-But! How can a g-ghost be a hero? Ghosts are scary, and-and mean!"

I flinch at his words, recoiling as if they struck me physically. I'm too depressed to defend myself from his stereotyping. But that doesn't matter, as someone else speaks up in my defense.

"Anyone can _be_ a hero, but few actually _become_ heroes. Danny is one of the few who have."With that said, Raven quietly slips into the cabin, cloak billowing behind her. She didn't stick around to see the expression on my face as my whole world morphs into something new. Becoming someplace kinder, with the knowledge that I was considered a hero _among heroes_. My happiness is furthered when Melvin pipes up with her two cents.

"Yeah! And when has Danny ever been scary or mean?!" she huffed. "He's been nothing but nice to us since he got here." The last part was said as she looked down at the rose in her hands as she twirled it between her fingers. Then she leveled a small half pout half glare at him and ran into the house after Raven.

At that Timmy looked down at the blue fabric in his hands, staring at it and realizing that it was my cape and not his blanket. He gulps and turns his sorrowful face to me. He teeters up to me and thrusts the cape out for me to take. He looks down in shame as he mumbles an 'I'm sorry' to me. I can hear how sincere he sounds, and I sigh in relief. I reach out to take the cape back with my own watery 'thank you'.

He kicks his feet in the dirt as I look for the silver chain and clasp. He finds his blanket, and runs to pick it up. I begin a more frantic search for the clasp. I can't find it. Before I can get to panicked I close my eyes and focus on my breathing. I hear a faint tinkling from in front of me, the clinking sounds of the chains silver beads rattling. I look up and see clasp hooked on a nail in the stairs, dangling in the wind. The chain is still connected to the clasp, making it look like an unclasped necklace. I can hear Timmy biting back his sobs at re-discovering the rip in his blankie. I look at him, then down at the fabric in my hands, then the fabric in his hands, back to his face again.

I sigh again. _I've been doing that a lot lately,_ before I crouch down to him reaching out to pat his shoulder, before thinking better of it and letting my hand fall.

"Hey there Champ. Would you mind holding on to something for me?" He nods slowly with a small hiccup. I deposit the fabric of what once was my cape into his arms shocked arms. "Keep that safe for me will you?" I wink at him.

Seeing the happiness and excitement overtake his previously downtrodden face fills my heart with a similar happiness. His expression is all the confirmation I need to know I did the right thing.

He's still staring at his new blankie as I stand up turn away to begin walking back to the cabin. I can hear the rustle of fabric behind me as he drops his old blankie and his footsteps pounding the dirt as he runs up to me, throwing his arms around my middle and _squeezing_ just once as he whispers a strong and grateful 'Thank you' before letting go and running around me and into the house. I stood there stunned, a warm feeling spreading within me and touching even my ice core. I smiled and walked to the steps, bending down to pick up the silver clasp. I brought the clasp to my neck, holding it by the chains. "This better not look girly." I whisper as I bring the chain ends together behind my neck freezing the ends together. I look down at the silver clasp-turned-charm on my necklace and curl my hand around it, feeling the cold of the virtually indestructible yeti ice. It spreads through me with a calming effect, and I set the snowflake back down onto my chest where it settles between my clavicles, the lower points hanging just beneath the white of my collar.

I push open the door.

* * *

**ATTENTION SPANISH SPEAKERS! I need your help with Mas and Menos. I don't need you to _translate_ what their saying, I need you to simply _write down_ what their saying, in Spanish. I would do t by ear, but I have no idea of the spacing or spelling of their Spanish speech. So if one of you would be kind enough to PM me about this task I would very much appreciate it! If no one takes this assignment I'll simply write their dialogue as 'speaking in Spanish just like the subtitles on the DVD.**

**That is all. Thank you for reading.**

**REGULAR AUTHORS NOTE BELLOW!**

**My reason for the long wait: First off I was vacationing in Wisconsin Dells all of last week. I was always out and about, rarely even in the hotel room.**

**(The upside of this is I now have some plots for future episodes!)**

**And secondly, when I got back to to the house I found out someone stole our DSL cable. No DSL cable means no connection to the internet. So even though I had this finished A WEEK ago, I couldn't post it. RAWR!**

**And I know I said I'd finish the episode in this chapter. I LIED! I MIGHT finish it next chapter. If not that one, then DEFINITELY the one after. This whole chapter is only like 5 or 6 minutes of the episode. XD I don't know weither to laugh or cry about that.**

**For those who are still reading this authors note, here's a tidbit of future knowledge about this fic. 1) Danny's comment of "This better not look to girly." is a red herring. Referring to events that will happen 4 or 5 episodes /after/ the Brotherhood of Evil ark is over, that will make this Danny of the most changed or different AU Danny's out there.**

**and 2) I'm going to be dropping riddles in the AN after BoE, and the first one to solve the riddle will get what is basically a giant Magic Annon, in which they get to force something to happen(Ex. Starfire and Robin finally kiss, or Robins pants fall down during a mission), chance the features of one or more characters(ex. Danny will have cat ears, or Beast Boy and Robin turn female), Limit the characters(Ex. Beast Boy can only turn into birds, or Starfire can only speak backwards) or anything else you can think of! Well, for the most part anyway! I will do this 3 times a year.**

**SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**THANK YOU TO MY NEW FAVORITES - BBRAE623, DannyPhantomluver2, Shadow Kitsune11, jtbruce, bankai789, Snowleopard0, LeadStrategist, Phantom-Animal, Lionlover15, Nefarious Seraph 13, The Forgotten Guardian, **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS - DannyPhantomluver2, jtbruce, Assasin8, Justus80, Sheepinator, bankai789, Snowleopard0, Tiger Phanbutt, AwesomeDragonGirl, The Raven's Nevermore, jh831, psychocat5106, Lionlover15, The Forgotten Guardian, gloamglozer3, **


End file.
